Tethealla
History Born in the Barrowood, secluded from the human empire of Cheliax by virtue of living within the wood. Her parents perished while she was still a babe, to be raised by her older brother. She and her brother had lived, supporting each other as faithfully as siblings can. Both had established connections to the land, in their separate unique ways. They had only properly learned to control and exert their power due to the efforts of a traveling druid within the forest, interested in their development. Unfortunately, that life could not continue, as she was run out of her home. Wandering the forest and the nearby human villages, alone. Occasionally in the company of a local pack of wolves. It was at this time she had coaxed the budding of a leaf leshy. Her one true companion, that would accompany her for decades to come. The leaf leshy itself is rather plucky and audacious. Not needing to worry about normal societal conventions as he is a plant creature. Not entirely aware of the animal kingdom features and mannerisms. She was eventually found by six young exiled female monks, devoted to the Empyreal Lord Falayna. An Archon lady who upholds the ideals of femininity, freedom, and martial excellence. They became the Seven Shining Halos. A sorority of monks, where they had trained young Tethealla their ideals and her particular style of fighting. They became a new family, and a source of strength for her. That is, until another set of unfortunate mistakes were made. Initially, they defeated monstrous bands and roving bandit gangs. Anything that would terrorize people who could not hope to defend themselves from them. In a few years, they went after slaver gangs. This could not stand for long, as they were in Cheliax. They were all captured, but she soon after escaped after being presumed dead. Recent History After the Hellknights arrived, she moved further inland. To Mutoun, where she currently bases her operations. She plots and routes expeditions with the few friends she has gathered, all fortunately interested in exploration and nature as well. After being chosen by a psychopomp who had imparted a faintly glittering symbol of Pharasma upon the back of her hand. She is torn between worship of Falayna, in deep respect for her sister disciples. As well as that of Pharasma, who's dictum coincide in part with her own, and actively serves the Lady of Graves. Appearance She is a young elven woman, relatively short for her race. Her skin is pale, nearly ghost-like. She is still flesh and blood, and when her blood arises it is brilliantly displayed. She possesses black bouncy hair that is often tied back. Normally letting it loose when she is calm and relaxed, usually at her leisure time. As all elves are, she is a svelte person, with incredible flexibility. She is unable to form her more joyful facial expressions correctly, although they come more naturally to people she is comfortable with. She at times wears a silver cloak over a blue robe, in reverence to Falayna and is favored color of the Seven Shining Halos respectively. Along with a white embroidered veil, she unknowingly attracts much attention. Her clothes are all styled and suited for herbalism, with many pockets and protective layers. Personality A strange person unaccustomed to social contact. She bears the paradoxical personality of an introvert who wants to spend time with people on their own terms. She bravely tries to become amenable to conversation with strangers despite her timidity. Her words are actions are often misconstrued due to her emotional and social inexperience, having gotten close to around nine people over her entire life. Luckily, her leshy companion understands her intimately, and when present is often able to make sense of her words and actions, if it is allowed to speak at the time. She feels emotions deeply, and is often prone to outbursts. Part of her training means overcoming and restraining her emotions. There has been times where she has experienced such a torrent of rapidly shifting and intense emotional energy that she has fainted during circumstances she has deemed safe. Otherwise, she flees if she feels otherwise. She is unable to speak above a whisper and has difficulty stringing sentences together coherently. Which can allow for some humorous confusion. One of her most unusual traits that often off-puts people is her connection to the dead and disturbed. She senses and is able to see ghosts in the ethereal. She is quite fearful of them, unable to escape the shades of her restless sisters. Further unsettling people by her power to absorb subdued undead. Ghosts and vampires alike. Lucky Hassock, Nikasepolis, Jules, Vavi, Trixie, Noroiko, Leonardo, Lao Shu and Alex are amongst her burgeoning circle of friends. Receiving as many visits from Nikasepolis as they both can muster, they are akin to sisters at this point. Hassock provides a wonderful sparring partner and a calm conversationalist, accommodating to her difficulties. As well as an explorer and naturalist. Jules had saved her life, and opened her eyes to search for a better way to help souls pass on. Tethealla wishes to initiate a deeper friendship with Vavi, who has been a dear to the young elf. She regards Trixie as a sister, and would do anything to assist this treasured friend. Noroiko is a friend forged in battle, and Tethealla trusts her more than even herself. She regards Leonardo as someone she would like to get to know better. Alex is a wonderful person who helps her cease the self-deprecating attitude Tethealla has. Tethealla whispers goodnight into Shell of Sending every night for both Trixie and Noroiko. She feels a deep friendship with the enigmatic Kuro, now reincarnated into Uil. She tries her best to help her friend get out of whatever shenanigans her fellow druid find themselves in. Tethealla is profoundly and keenly in love with Strider. After many months of getting to know each other, completely oblivious of his feelings for her. After a series of breakups Strider had, he had kissed her cheek which made her flee and evauluate her feelings. Which she was unable to discern on her own. With the help of Jules and Vavi, she managed to explore the concept of love. Through the power of Nessa, Strider managed to find Tethealla who was planning to break the undead siege on Abrogail City. After failing to convey his feelings, Strider suddenly locked lips with the poor girl. Which had triggered the trauma in her life and nearly led to his death. His persistance and her restraint won out, and they're both now the objects of their tender affections. Lao Shu is a friend she very much wants to grow closer with. She looks up to the cattish woman as a sort of idol amongst martial artists. She feels uncomfortable around Garion and Frei, unfortunately. A potential friendship ruined by her drunk leshy. Aspirations She pursues martial perfection and oneness with the land. Superficially, she wants to hide and run from her past, to experience peace. Deep down, as with all people. She only wants to be happy. Her only real materialistic ambition is to open a hot springs retreat. Category:Characters